Brócolis Com Chocolate Meio Amargo
by LondonBricks
Summary: O que uma planta da família das crucíferas e um produto feito de amêndoas de cacau torradas, açúcar e diversas substâncias aromáticas podem fazer na vida de duas pessoas. Scorpius/Lily
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens originais pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros

* * *

Resumo: O que uma planta da família das crucíferas e um produto feito de amêndoas de cacau torradas, açúcar e diversas substâncias aromáticas podem fazer na vida de duas pessoas.

* * *

Prólogo.

Vocês querem saber como eu, Lily Potter, consegui ficar nessa situação??

Pois bem. Tudo começou assim...


	2. O ínicio do fim

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens originais pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros

* * *

Capítulo 1 (E único) – O íncio do fim

"Desci as escadas em direção a cozinha super saltitante (Eu não estava saltitando literalmente, para quem quiser saber...).

Quando virei o corredor que ia me levar ao quadro das frutas em um pote ou seja lá o que for aquilo, esbarrei naquela Barbie Malibu. Ou melhor, a coisa loira veio correndo e esbarrou em mim. Só que nesse esbarrão eu perdi o equilíbrio, soltei a sacola que tinha a comida que eu mais adorava no mundo e me agarrei à primeira coisa que eu consegui: ele, Scorpius Malfoy.

Vocês devem estar, ou não, se perguntando: Por que justo ele? Bom, eu também estou me perguntando isso. Talvez tenha sido só coincidência. Sabe como é, eu estou indo para a cozinha e por acaso eu esbarro no meu ex-melhor amigo de infância que também estava lá por acaso e agora estou sendo segurada por ele para não me estatelar no chão. É, foi isso que aconteceu.

E eu acho que agora vocês estão bem mais confusos.

Ínicio da explicação.

1. Meu pai e o Tio Draco meio que se tornaram amigos depois da Guerra. Meu pai salvou a vida do Tio Draco e a Avó Narcisa salvou a vida do meu pai.

2. Scorpius foi meu melhor amigo quando éramos crianças e eu tinha achado que era a melhor amiga dele.

3. Ele foi, tipo, meu primeiro amor e fomos os primeiros que beijamos o outro. Acho que ainda sou um pouco apaixonada por ele, mas nunca admitiria isso para a Doninha II (Não neste momento, pelo menos).

4. Quando ele foi para Hogwarts, um ano antes de mim, nunca me mandava cartas. Quando voltou, me ignorava e se precisava falar comigo era sempre frio. Tentei falar com ele, mas, depois de um tempo, eu desisti e também passei a ignorá-lo.

Fim da explicação.

- Potter? – perguntou ele surpreso, mas ainda frio.

Detalhe: ele ainda estava me segurando pela cintura. Uma posição muito confortável devo acrescentar.

- Não, Malfoy. A lula-gigante – respondi seca.

Ele ficou me encarando e eu encarei de volta erguendo uma sombrancelha. Mas ele continuou me encarando com aqueles olhos de chocolate meio amargo como se estivesse lendo a minha alma e comecei a ficar incomodada, então, desviei o olhar.

- Ahn, Malfoy será que dá para me soltar? – perguntei olhando para uma rachadura super interessante na parede.

Malfoy pareceu acordar de um transe (Tipo, sua mente estava no planeta Necessidade Vital de uma Coruja, Vulgarmente Chamada de Nº2 ou Titica ou, como eu prefiro chamar, NVCVCNT (Não sei porque comentei isso, mas enfim..)).

- Claro, Potter – respondeu me puxando para cima e me soltando.

Já perceberam como nós gostamos de usar o sobrenome um do outro? Imaginem: Lily Malfoy e Scorpius Potter. ECA!! Ta, não fica tão ruim assim. Além disso, eu disse como nos gostamos um do sobrenome do outro e não que queríamos trocar nossos sobrenomes (Monga..) . E é perfeitamente normal pessoas que são meras conhecidas se chamarem pelo sobrenome, certo? Não chamo a Vaca Suprema por Harper? (Obviamente, quando eu não a chamo de Vaca Suprema, ou VS (Arrgh. Como o Malfoy pode ser namorado dela??))

Eu já estava indo embora, sem nem me despedir dele (Que diferença ia fazer mesmo?).

- Espere – falou ele.

- Que foi? – perguntei meio grossa (E eu ainda estava impaciente porque não tinha conseguido chegar à cozinha)

- Eu acho que isso é seu – disse Malfoy levantando uma sacola do chão.

- É. Isso é meu – falei, praticamente arrancando a sacola da mão dele.

Notei que ele pegava outra sacola do chão, igual a minha. Hmm. Então, ele também estava vindo da cozinha, porque os elfos sempre nos dão essas sacolas quando precisamos carregar alguma comida. Eles se preocupam muito com a gente porque eles acham que nossas orelhas vão ficar murchas de tanto carregar comidas _com as mãos_ sem uma sacola. Não tem muito lógica (Coisa de elfo (Não que eu tenha algum preconceito contra eles (Tia Mione enfarta se souber que eu tenho algum preconceito contra algum elfo (Não que eu tenha algum)))).

- Então... – começou ele.

- Tchau – cortei-o bem grossa, dessa vez.

- Tchau – respondeu Malfoy.

Achei que tinha visto algo de magoado em seus olhos, mas deve ter sido só impressão.

Virei de costas e quase saí correndo para a cozinha, sem nem ver a Barbie Malibu olhando dentro da sacola e olhando as minhas costas, se distanciando, confuso, porque definitivamente ele não tinha pegado _um brócolis_ nas cozinhas.

Quando cheguei à cozinha, eu entreguei minha sacola aos elfos que vieram correndo me atender. Eles me ofereceram uma cadeira para eu me sentar enquanto o meu amado brócolis não estivesse ficado pronto.

- Srta. Lily – falou a elfa pequena com grandes olhos amendoados.

- Sim, Bandwy?

- Como a senhorita quer que a Bandwy cozinhe o chocolate, Srta. Lily? – perguntou Bandwy.

- Como? – perguntei confusa – Mas eu trouxe um brócolis.

- Desculpe Srta Lily, mas a senhorita nos trouxe a barra de chocolate meio amargo que demos ao jovem Malfoy agora a pouco para ele dar a alguém de presente, eu acho, porque ele pediu para embrulharmos e...

- Ah, claro – cortei Bandwy falando porque eu realmente não queria saber que presente que ele dava para a VS, mas também começando a entender o que tinha acontecido – Pode me dar a barra, então? Eu a devolvo para o Malfoy.

- Sim, Srta. Lily – disse Bandwy correndo para pegar a barra, voltando com ela em mãos e me entregando – Obrigada, Srta. Lily por fazer isso por Brandwy. (Sério, meu, ela tava quase chorando por causa disso).

- De nada – falei – Até mais, Brandwy.

- Até mais Srta. Lily – disse a elfa voltando aos seus afazeres, depois de se assegurar de que eu ia sair da cozinha com tudo que eu precisava.

Resolvi voltar ao dormitório e devolver a barra para o Malfoy na segunda-feira, já que hoje é sábado e nem a pau que eu entro naquele ninho de cobras chamado também de Salão Comunal da Sonserina (Eu sou monitora, então, tenho as senhas de todos os salões comunais) só para devolver um chocolate. Mas quando eu cheguei no meu dormitório, que por sinal estava vazio, encontrei um envelope branco em cima da minha cama endereçado, obviamente, á mim. Abri o envelope e tinha uma carta dentro que eu arregalei os olhos quase imediatamente. A carta era tipo, uma daquelas que aparece em filmes de seqüestro trouxa (Aquelas que as letras ou as palavras são recortadas de jornais e revistas). Dizia o seguinte:

"_Cara Lily L. Potter, _

_Estou em poder de seu brócolis._

_Se quiser comê-lo alguma vez, me encontre na Torre de Astronomia ás 23h50min. Hoje__**.**_

_Leve a barra de chocolate. __Inteira._

_Se alguém vê-la, use a desculpa que "Eu sou monitora e blábláblá."_

_Não conte a ninguém que vai nesse encontro._

_Até logo,_

_S."_

Sinceramente, nem precisava do S. no final porque eu já sabia quem estava com o meu brócolis. E eu odiava chocolate meio amargo desde... Desde... Desde que eu tinha uns onze anos. Ele não pode falar nada de eu ser monitora, já que ele é monitor-chefe. Mas... Ele havia feito a carta do mesmo jeito que fazíamos quando éramos crianças quando brincávamos de aurores e que alguém tinha sido seqüestrado. E isso mexeu um pouco comigo.

Ás 23h45min eu saí do dormitório e a maioria das minhas colegas estavam dormindo menos uma, que devia estar com o namorado ou fazendo sei lá o quê.

Cheguei a Torre de Astronomia uns dois minutos atrasada e a Barbie já estava lá, vendo as estrelas. Entrei sem fazer barulho, mas ele, que estava virado de costas, me ouviu sabe Morgana lá como.

- Você está atrasada – falou ele com uma voz mais suave que a de costume.

- Eu sei – disse (Eu ia retrucar, mas resolvi não fazê-lo (Ele parece estar querendo ser gentil, então, quem sou eu para contradizê-lo?))

- Trouxe o brócolis? – perguntei

Ele se virou e me mostrou a mesma sacola que eu estava carregando de tarde. Eu quase arranquei a sacola da mão dele.

- Trouxe o chocolate? – perguntou ele e quando eu balencei a cabeça dizendo que sim, ele continuou – Pode ficar.

Eu olhei-o confusa e disse:

- Por que? Achei que você quisesse.

Ele balançou os ombros e respondeu:

- Eu ia mandar para você de qualquer jeito.

- Mas... – comecei

- Semana passada não foi o seu aniversário? Então, considere um presente – falou ele.

- Ah... – disse tentando dizer que eu não comia chocolate

- Não aceito não como resposta – disse ele

Eu balancei a cabeça de qualquer jeito e me virei para ir embora.

- Hey, Lils – chamou-me ele (Pelo apelido de infância que só ele me chamava e que fez o meu coração dar um pulo)

- Que foi? – falei virando a minha cabeça na sua direção.

- Me desculpe – disse Scorpius

- Pelo que? – perguntei

- Por ser um completo idiota com você todos esses anos – respondeu ele

- E por que você está pedindo desculpas justo agora?? – _"Que eu descobri que eu ainda te amo apesar de você ser um retardado"_ completei em pensamento.

- É que eu descobri que a Harper colocava uma quantidade de Poção do Amor todo dia no meu suco de abóbora – falou ele com um olhar desolado – Eu não acredito como eu não percebia.

- Era porque você ainda estava sobre o efeito da dose do dia anterior – disse sem realmente notar o que eu havia dito.

- Bom, agora nos sabemos quem de nós dois é melhor em poções – disse Scorpius sorrindo, mas voltando a ficar sério rapidamente – Me desculpa mesmo, Lils

Ele se aproximou e me abraçou de um jeito que não dá para resistir, principalmente se você amar o dito cujo.

- Tudo bem Scor – desculpei-o, também usando o apelido de infância que só eu usava.

Ele me soltou um pouco do abraço só para poder olhar nos olhos

- Olha eu sei que você acabou de me desculpar e agora você pode ficar mais seis anos sem falar comigo, mas eu não aguento mais – disse ele e me beijou

E eu devo dizer que eu não consegui resistir, principalmente quando ele me enlaçou pela cintura e começou a fazer carinho nas minhas costas (Que era meu ponto fraco e ele sabia). Eu apenas o enlacei pelo pescoço e aproveitei o momento. E, ah, ele beija _desesperadamente_ bem.

Nós nos soltamos quando sentimos que nossos cérebros precisavam da volta da circulação de oxigênio e colamos nossas testas, ainda abraçados.

Pensei em comer chocolate. Sabe, para quebrar o "tabu" e tal.

- Ah, que se dane! – exclamei e me soltei dele.

Ele só me olhou confuso, enquanto eu abria a embalagem do chocolate e colocava na boca um pedaço exessivamente grande.

Eu balancei os ombros e falei:

- É que eu não comia chocolate desde que tinha onze anos porque eles me lembravam os seus olhos e isso não era muito legal.

Ele quase riu e falou:

– Eu não como brócolis desde que tinha doze anos porque eu sentia alguma coisa que me incomodava quando olhava para ele e não sabia o que era, mesmo estando sob o efeito da poção. Depois que eu me vi livre dela, eu me lembrei que eu achava parecido com seus olhos.

- Sério? – falei comos olhos brilhando marotamente e com as mãos para trás.

- É – ele respondeu, mas percebeu que eu ia aprontar alguma – Lily, o que você vai fazer?

Mas eu não respondi e ele não teve nem tempo de reclamar já que eu ia enfiava um pedaço de brócolis que, não sei como, já estava cozido.

Ele se assustou, mas depois começou a mastigar um pouco, também adquirindo um brilho maroto no olhar.

Eu fui chegando para trás e perguntei:

- Scorpius, o que _você _ vai fazer??

Mas ele também nem respondeu e me beijou. _Outra vez._ Não que eu estivesse reclamando. Longe disso. Só que eu tinha um pedaço de chocolate meio amargo semi derretido na boca e ele tinha um pedaço de brócolis na boca dele. Eu achei que ia ficar muito nojento o gosto, mas, _estranhamente_, ficou uns dos melhores gostos que eu já tinha provado na minha vida.

Depois que nos soltamos, nós ficamos sorrindo feito uns bobos, nos beijando (Ás vezes (Sei, aham)), olhando as estrelas e comendo chocolate e/ou brócolis. Até que ele quebrou o silêncio que havia se instalado e disse:

- Eu te amo.

Eu me engasquei com o pedaço de brócolis que eu estava comendo e quase tive um ataque cardíaco, mas consegui responder, me virando para olhá-lo nos olhos:

- Eu também te amo.

Ele abriu o sorriso mais lindo e contagiante que eu havia visto e, obviamente, eu sorri também.

E sabe, eu descobri uma coisa. Definitivamente, brócolis e chocolate meio amargo são bem melhores juntos.

Fim

* * *

Essa foi a minha primeira fic com o shipper Scorpius/Lily.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque eu gostei muito de escrevê-la. =D

Alguns podem achar que foi meio rápido (ou muito rápido) os acontecimentos, mas eu tentei e tentei escrever a fic de um jeito mais longo ou que explicasse melhor as coisas que eu expliquei, mas não consegui. Então, me desculpem.

Me desculpem também por sumir por quase um ano ou um ano inteiro. Mas logo, logo vou atualizar a Guardiões da Eternidade com mais explicações.

Também há outra fic do shipper James/Lily que eu postei chamada Para Longe. Quem quiser da uma olhada.

Beijo**

Ginna A. Potter


	3. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens originais pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros

* * *

Epílogo

Bom, agora vocês sabem como eu fiquei nessa situação. E eu, realmente, estou apavorada, congelada de nervosismo, estupefata de apreensão e... Eu acho que vocês já entenderam. E, claro, isso tinha que ter haver com quem? Ele mesmo. Scorpius Malfoy. E qual o motivo de todo esse pavor? Bem, daqui a 15 minutos eu vou me tornar a Sra. Lily Malfoy. OH MEU DEUS! OH MEU DEUS! Não tinha caído a ficha antes e agora caiu. Eu tenho que me lembrar se respirar quando estiver junto com o Scorpius. E tenho que lembrar de respirar agora também.

Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira...

Fim do Fim


End file.
